


risk it all

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanvids [3]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Sam Smith - Freeform, Song: Writing's on the Wall, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I going to have a problem with you, Mr. Bond?"<br/>"No, don't worry, you're not my type."</p><p>A James/Vesper fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	risk it all




End file.
